


Reditus

by Venstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond 25, Bond 25 in 25 challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Written for a-forger-and-a-point-man’s Bond 25 in 25 challenge.





	Reditus

“There was a time when I didn’t care.”

“And now?”

“I care.”

“Q?”

“I can fire him.”

“007.”

“Which bay should I park the car?


End file.
